Feelings
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Part 4 of MY cAMP rOCK series. All this time we've sided with Mitchie, but what about Shane's side of the story?


Shane looked on at the crowd of the people swarming the mess hall

Shane looked on at the crowd of the people swarming the mess hall. It seems everyone was still chatting it up about the whole Mitchie and Caitlyn's Talent Night performance. He wished they would just shut up about it! They weren't even that good, what did it even mean? Their performance… it was called Trash but not once in the song did they mention anything about trash. That was really stupid.

Shane excused himself from the table and headed towards the exit. Tess rushed up in front of him smiling "sweetly." If her smile was sincere, then pigs were no doubt flying in the sky outside.

"Hi Shane, umm- listen, about last night. I was thinking that maybe we should let Mitchie know about us, and that you two getting back together is a lost cause," Tess said grabbing both of Shane's hands in her own.

"What us?!" Shane practically yelled snatching away from Tess' grasp.

"Shane, come on, everybody knows that we're kinda sorta going out," Tess answered slowly and uncomfortably.

"No Tess, we're not! Everything we did, yeah, that was a most definite mistake! Me and you kissing, holding hands, sharing that song with you, it was all a mistake! I should have never done that!" Shane yelled catching the attention of everyone in the mess hall, "You wanna know why? Because you cost me the most precious gift I had ever gotten in my life! Mitchie, you cost me Mitchie. Which really sucks because I'm in love with her!" Tess' eyes widened and the mess hall erupted in a roar of whispers.

"Will you all just shut up?!" Shane yelled causing the room to go completely quiet.

"Shane," Tess whispered shifting back and forth, "You don't mean that."

"No, you have no idea how much I do," Shane hissed before storming out of the mess hall.

Shane walked as fast as he could away from the mess hall. He needed to think, go somewhere where no one would bother him. The only place he could think of was his cabin.

He walked in and slammed his door, plopping down on his bed. Shane couldn't believe he had proclaimed his love for Mitchie Torres in front of everyone at Camp Rock! How stupid could he be? And why did Tess egg him on like that? If she hadn't been such a…you know, he wouldn't have said anything!

He laid there for a few more minutes before he heard footsteps.

"Whose there?" Shane asked skeptically sitting up. Mitchie appeared at the doorway to his bedroom.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Mitchie asked boldly. She looked Shane straight in the eye, patiently waiting for an answer.

Shane stared back in disbelief and Mitchie looked at him with her arms folded. He scratched his head before answering, "Yeah, I meant it with my life."

"Then why did you do what you did?" she asked walking over to sit down beside him.

"Because you had made me so mad! And I was jealous," Shane replied bashfully.

"Jealous of what? The fact that I decided to not talk to you for one day? That doesn't give you the right to kiss another girl!" Mitchie cried.

"I know, I do, I really do!"

"No you don't! You have no idea what it's like to walk in on your boyfriend kissing another girl!"

"And you don't know what it's like to be ignored!" Shane yelled standing up.

Mitchie looked to the ground in a pained manner, she knew exactly what it was like to be ignored. She lived her life that way everyday in Chicago. The only reason she wasn't going through that this summer, was because Shane paid for her to come back to Camp Rock.

"I'm going to go now," Mitchie stood up and walked out of the cabin. Shane hurriedly followed after her out onto the front porch.

"Look, Mitchie, wait! Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was just the wrong choice of words." Shane attempted to explain.

"No really, it's okay. I guess it's a good thing to have somebody think I'm not ignored right?"

Shane didn't know what to say, so he did what he saw in all of those movies, he kissed her. Mitchie frantically pulled away from Shane's grasp.

"We're arguing, not a happy couple. We're not even a couple anymore and you kissed me? Look, I came here to ask you a simple question, and I got an answer. Goodbye Shane," Mitchie said before turning away and walking off.

"Mitchie wait! Please, I just need one more chance and I swear I won't screw it up this time!" Shane cried running after. Mitchie stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to look up to her ex.

"You want another chance? Shane, what makes you think that you deserve one?" Mitchie asked looking at him curiously.

Shane searched for an explanation, a reason, he didn't know. Why did he deserve another chance with her?

"Mitchie, I-um. Mitchie, I pronounced the fact that I love you in front of 100 kids this morning, I think I should get another chance. It kinda comes with the territory!" Shane stammered.

"What territory? Shane, I'm not your property!" Mitchie yelled.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean the fact that I embarrassed myself in front everybody just so I could let them know that I want you! And only you Mitchie."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to tell people that Shane," Mitchie said to the ground, folding her arms.

"Why can't you stop that? Why can't you stop finding my faults and my problems!?" Shane exclaimed pulling at his hair.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I love you too! If not even more," Mitchie blurted out, a single tear making it's way down her face.

"I've loved you since, I don't know, a really long time, like before last year's Final Jam. And when I saw you kissing Tess, it made me feel like you stomped on my heart, threw it out the window, and then some!"

"And I'm sorry a thousand times over and then some!" Shane huffed furiously. He loved the girl to death, but she could make him really angry.

"And I forgive you, I just can't be with you right now, at least not in the way you want me to."

"You forgive me?" Shane felt a glimmer of hope in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes! I do, but I can't forgive you fully like you want me to. At least not at the moment," Mitchie answered cupping his face in her small, smooth hands. Their foreheads touched and they were quiet for a long time. They both knew what the other wanted, and they both knew what they wanted for themselves. What made it hard was the fact that Mitchie wasn't ready to make it work for them again yet. She wasn't ready to be with him again, and that's what he wanted.

"I love you," Shane whispered weakly. It was the first time in his life where he felt faint over a girl. Last time he felt faint, he was facing the possibility of being kicked out of the group. That was a year ago, without that, he would have never met Mitchie.

"I love you too," Mitchie looked up to him with soft, peaceful eyes. The two leaned in and shared a sweet, simple, chaste kiss. Shane practically fell to his knees when their lips met. It had been so long since he'd kissed someone as sweet and incredible as Mitchie, so long since he had tasted someone's lips as sweet and incredible. He missed the taste and the tingle that came from her Victoria Secrets Minty lip gloss. The tingle coming from both her lip gloss and Mitchie herself. Mitchie had that affect on him, she made him feel just that incredibly…weird.

………………………………...

"Will you stop that Nate! We have to go on in like 10 seconds!" Caitlyn cried in a fit of laughter. It was hard to form straight sentences when being randomly attacked and tickled every 45 seconds.

Shane walked up behind Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's up with those two?" he asked curiously as they both stared at the love stricken couple.

"The usual, so you ready to kick some booty?" Mitchie smiled turning around to look at her ex-boyfriend turned best friend.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how everyone reacts."

Mitchie laughed as they stood in each other's arms just smiling and laughing. It was hard to say they weren't a couple yet again, it was the truth. Their past was very wobbly. Like a baby penguin learning to walk. But, they were making progress towards being together again, they were taking baby steps. Shane prayed night and day that they'd reach a point where they were comfortable enough to be together again.

"And our final performance tonight at our history making, record breaking, hip shaking Final Jam is ready to perform. It's a first performance of this kind here at Camp Rock and it's starring your favorite and most dramatic campers! Give it up for Connect Three, Mitchie, and Caitlyn!" Brown shouted over the rowdy campers as they screamed and cheered happily. The five ran out on stage once all of the lights went out. The positioned themselves and the spotlights hit them one by one in synch with the beat of the music.

Shane smiled over at Mitchie as they all began singing their parts, finally, he felt as if things were normal again.


End file.
